fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Karel
Karel (カレル, Kareru) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He was a Sacaen swordmaster who took two titles over the course of his career: the hostile "Sword Demon", and the benevolent "Sword Saint". Story Rekka no Ken He lived only to find challengers worthy of his blade and will kill opponents in battle without remorse or hesitation. To obtain the infamous Wo Dao, he murdered his entire family, with the exception of his sister, whom he saw as no threat at the time. His feats — including fighting armies alone and slaying a wizard that could freeze blood in a person's veins and killing a stone giant who was three times the size of a regular man — have earned him infamy across Elibe, as well as the title of "Sword Demon", revealed in a Support conversation with Dart. He was Karla's older brother and eventually taught Guy swordplay, discovering that he was unwilling to kill them. Fūin no Tsurugi Karel became the uncle of Fir, the daughter of his late sister Karla. He retired from active combat and traveled the land with a new nickname, the "Sword Saint", and resolve, having finally found peace in himself after many years. He appeared to dislike the title he was given, claiming it is a false name, perhaps because of guilt for his past actions. Bartre was married to Karla, which made Karel and Bartre brothers-in-law. He had no real interest in the overall state of the world around him, only joining the fight on behalf of his remaining family. Karel enters the game as a level 19 Swordmaster and has some of the best growths in the entire series (However, he can only level up once). He can be obtained in the third to last chapter, by visiting the eastern village with either Fir or Bartre. In Game Rekka no Ken Recruitment For Karel to appear instead of Harken, open 4 or more doors by the end of turn 9 on Jerme's Map, or kill 2 or more of the 3 specific promoted enemies before turn 9 on Kenneth's map. Talk to Karel with Lyn or your main lord. Initial Stats | Swordmaster | Light |8 |31 |16 |23 |20 |15 |13 |12 |9 |6 | Sword - A | Wo Dao |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |50% |50% |30% |10% |15% |} Supports *Dart *Geitz *Guy *Karla *Lucius Fūin no Tsurugi Initial Stats | Swordmaster | Light |19 |44 |20 |28 |23 |18 |15 |13 |9 |6 | Sword - S | Wo Dao |} Growth Rates |210% |130% |140% |140% |120% |110% |100% |} Supports *Bartre *Fir *Noah *Rutger *Zeiss Awakening Base Stats |Swordmaster |8 |38 |19 |5 |34 |32 |24 |16 |15 |6 |Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Luna |Sword - B |Silver Sword* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Possible Endings Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Karel - Saint of Swords Once, Karel was known as the Sword Demon. Now, he bears a new name. What prompted this change, he will not say. Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi Sword Master - Karel Karel retired to a small Village in the mountains of Bern and lived his life in peace. Although many Swords came to him seeking direction, he never did teach any of them directly. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, his sprite can be seen in the title sequence for Swordmaster. He is not seen at all in the game. *The title Kensei (Saint of Swords/Sword Saint) was a title possessed by the historical Japanese swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. This name is the Japanese name of the Trueblade class in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *The English title "Sword Demon" is reminiscent of Dugu Qiubai. *Karel shares the title of Saint of Swords with Guy and Fir. Both swordsmen are associated with Karel, Guy can potentially be his pupil, and Fir is his niece. *Karel shares his title of Sword Saint with the Holy Crusader Odo. *The Fūin no Tsurugi version of Karel has the highest growths in Fire Emblem history, but he can only take advantage of them for one level. *Karel has the lowest defense growth in Rekka no Ken, yet he has the highest Defense growth in Fuin no Tsurugi. Gallery File:Fe6Karel.jpg|Karel as he appeared in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi File:Karelp7.gif|Karel's in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Karel FnT.png|Karel's in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Etymology This name is a variant of the name 'Karl' and the root of names like Charles. The word 'carl' in Middle English meant 'man,' often a low-class man or 'churl'; it was used as an insult during the early Middle Ages in England. This name might refer to Charlemagne, the famous king of the Franks. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters